The present disclosure relates generally to thermal and acoustic insulation, such as for aircraft or spacecraft.
Multi-layer insulation (MLI) is routinely used for spacecraft thermal control or design and is typically constructed from multiple layers of thin sheets of material having a space vacuum between the individual layers. MLI is used in spacecraft to reduce heat loss by thermal radiation. However, conventional MLI does not insulate against other thermal loss mechanisms, such as heat conduction or convection. Accordingly, MLI is commonly used for satellites and other applications in a vacuum where radiation is more significant than conduction and convection.
Additionally, foam insulations are also used for thermal control or design, as well as acoustic control or design. However, these foam insulations do not work in vacuum and are not employed for spacecraft thermal insulation. In addition, foams are fragile, producing particulate contamination, and also can be very difficult to handle under maintenance conditions (normally removed and replaced). Additionally, with respect to acoustic control or design, sound baffles that reflect acoustic energy and active noise cancellation devices also are used, which also add weight and cost to the overall system.